lewis_professional_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LPW Power Rankings
Welcome to the LPW Power Rankings this is the official rankings for all LPW superstars. - - - #27 KENDRICK JACKSON This nigga has charisma i tell you. #26 TOM GREENE The newest LPW commentator had a solid showing despite a bad cough. #25 DALE REED LPW's White Meat Commentator has become famous for noticing john the giants ass. He was assaulted for this by the giant. #24 PHILL HANCOCK LPW's secondary play by play commentary has been enjoying the latest LPW action. He swears alot. #23 BILL MCCUTLEY LPWs most famous commentator has returned. #22 OLIVER JACOBS This local competitor has lost some matches but has some hidden potential. #21 LIL DAVIES Lil Davies made his main roster debut in the Regal Battle and had a noticeable showing. #20 NO SELL NED No Sell Ned kind of got pinned haha shame bitch. #19 NICK STACEY Tha fookin grandad could've won but hes a twit and he pinned himself and it was a draw. #18 MORNING TEE MONEY MCCARTHY An impressive display by the newly debuted Blues player has placed this superstar on the power rankings. #17 DYLAN MARSHALL Dylan Marshall had some nifty strategy in the Regal Battle Match picking up one Hardcore Title win. #16 EL VERDE El Verde thinks he can fly. He also eats dogs. Hes also now a 2 time Hardcore Champion. He also struggled in the Regal Battle because of lack of focus and it cost him the Hardcore Title. #15 BART Bart got a few eliminations in the Regal Battle and also picked up one Hardcore Title win. #14 BENJI Benji got some elimination in the Regal Battle and also had 2 hardcore title reigns pinning Dregs and Raven Hawk. #13 SIMON DEEK Simon has retained his spot on the power rankings due to a controversial placing in the Regal Battle by Benjamin Lewis. #12 JOHN THE GIANT Despite losing 5 times on PPV in a row, the spectacle of John the Giant remains strong. #11 DAI THORN Dai Thorn picked up a Hardcore Title win at the end of the Regal Battle. ﻿ #10 DUKE DIABLO Duke lost his IC Title in a 2 out of 3 falls match, however he still got one fall which means he remains strong in the LPW. He also got a few eliminations in the Regal Battle. #9 HUGE TEMPAH Huge Tempah won the IC Title back at Regal Battle pushing him up the rankings. #8 RAVEN HAWK Raven was impressive against Motor in their title match but did not win in the end. He made an impressive showing in the Regal Battle but was eliminated before the end. #7 JOHNNY BLOBS Johnny Blobs lasted the longest in the Regal Battle Match but he did not get any eliminations. #6 LUKYE WEST Getting 5 eliminations in the Regal Battle while drunk was a big showing by our LPW celebrity. He looks to redeem his status at Slow Track after being thrown out. #5 REAL GUN Real Gun lost the GD Title at Regal Battle so he has moved down the rankings. #4 ALEX LEWIS Alex Lewis was the runner up in the Regal Battle and hasn't quite got a grip on the Main Event as of now. #3 SEAN LOKI Sean Loki won the GD Title in a Hardcore style match against the unbeatable Real Gun which elevates him up the rankings. #2 TYLER WHITE Outlasting every other superstar to win the Regal Battle has kept Tyler White right behind the Champion in the Power Rankings as he has locked in his slot in the main event of Wrasslefrenzy. #1 CONNOR MOTOR In a great match against Raven Hawk, Connor Motor has continued his legacy with the LPW World Heavyweight Championship and is now focusing on his Road to Wrasslefrenzy